Just Friends
by Kt4tair
Summary: Bridget and Kevin Jonas have been best friends since they were four. When Bridget gets an invitation to Kevin's wedding, will old feelings resurface? Kind of like "My Best Friend's Wedding."


Where do I begin my story? My name is Bridget and today I got an invitation to my best friends wedding. I should be thrilled right? WRONG! See my best friend is Kevin…yes as in Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. I have known him almost my whole life and since I am about to turn 23, I would say that is a pretty long time.

Let's go back in history, to the days when it was just all about Kevin and I and nothing else in the world mattered…that would bring us to when we were 4. I had just moved into a new house, new neighborhood and I knew nobody. I didn't have friends where I left so to me at this age this move was monumental! I remember our door bell ringing and I ran to the door just as my mom was opening it. There was a lady that looked to be about my mom's age and then two little kids following her inside. We were introduced, the boy that looked my age was Kevin he was taller than me and had super curly hair. His little brother Joe was 2 and trying not to fall following his brother around. I remember what made us friends instantly. Joe was walking around, or trying too and fell…right on my knocking me into the wall. I had banged my head and started to cry. Kevin ran over hugged me and in the cutest voice told me everything was going to be OK! Since that day I believed him. Everything was always ok when I was around him. He was my protector in elementary school, he was my backbone in middle school and he was my lifeline in high school. He was also my boyfriend for a short amount of time, but that's a story to be told at a later time.

So here I am staring at this invitation inviting me to be present at Kevin Jonas' wedding to the amazing (or so I've been told) Veronica Lewis. The RSVP card falls into my lap and I stare at it. I should go, he is my best friend, I know he is counting on me to be there and I should be since I am Bridget the best friend…and best friend only. I'm brought out of my thoughts when my phone starts vibrating across the table. 'Kevin cell.' Great, just the person I want to talk too…sigh.

"Hello Kevvy" I try to sound pleased.

"Bridggy" I scrunch my face, I really hate that nickname, but I've never told him that, "how are you, did you get my invitation, are you coming, isn't it exciting, man who would of thought that I would be getting married first huh?"

"Umm well to answer the many questions that were just thrown at me…I'm fine, yes I did, maybe, o yeahh, and I'm going to say definitely not me." I reply ticking the answers off.

"Maybe?? That's all I'm getting from my best friend is a MAYBE?" He seemed to be getting angry as the last maybe came out loud and startled me.

"Uhh…I just meant that I haven't even tried to get a ticket yet, who knows how hard that could be," I lied.

"Well you better hurry because if your not there I don't know if I can do it alone, I neeeeed my best friend there on my side." He whined the maybe and reminded me of how he used to always get me to agree when we were younger.

"Well ill look them up tonight and get back at you tomorrow and let you know what I come up with…ok?"

"Uh huh, you better Bridge, I'm serious if you don't have a plane ticket booked by tomorrow ill drive up there and drag you back" he tried sounding threatening but only resulting my in laughing at him trying to even attempt to be scary.

"Well I gotta go, Ill talk to you later Kev, goodnight!" I faked a yawn.

"Night Bridggy, sleep tight!" I heard him sigh and then the line go dead.

What is my problem, I should be happy for him right? God, I am a horrible best friend. I mean why is this bothering me so much, I mean he's getting married. Now he'll have a new girl in his life, taking over my spot, making him drift further away. Wives don't like girl best friends for their husbands and I know Victoria is no different. I dragged myself to my room and gave my laptop a once over but jumped in bed instead, "ill do it first thing in the morning." I doze off thinking of that day when I was four and I met my best friend.

I wake up to a loud shrilling noise, I have no idea what it is, is that my alarm clock? I open my eyes and see a bull horn pointed over my bed. I follow the length of the arm to where a head is bent down, I see the straight brown hair and I scream "JOOOOEEEE." He takes his fingers off the button and laughs.

"JOESPH I SWEAR IF I EVER GET A WAKE UP CALL LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." He looks at me with widened eyes, he's scared and he should be! Did I forget to mention that my best friend's younger brother Joe is my roommate at the moment? How silly right? I had moved to Florida to get away from a certain Jonas and another one came and found me! The band was on a break so he has been staying with me for the time being. It wouldn't be such a problem if he wasn't so messy or ate like a normal human being or if he wasn't such a goof ball 99.9 of the time.

"So Kevin wanted me to ask YOU if you looked for your ticket yet?" He smiled a fake smile and eyed me knowing what my answer was going to be.

"O crap, I fell asleep before I could." I faked a smile right back at him.

"He thought so," he reached in his pocket and produced what happened to look like a plane ticket and handed it to me.

"What's this??" He looked at me and gave me the your not stupid Bridget look.

"He knew you would take your sweet time and eventually take so long that you probably wouldn't have gone, so he booked your flight last night and made sure we were going back together so I could be there to "make sure you actually get on the plane," he finger quoted the last part and made a serious face.

"Oh yeah I should of figured he would pull something like that." Joe laughed and shook his head; I didn't understand why he always did that when he was put in the middle of me and Kevin.

"What I don't understand is why you're not jumping for joy, or packed already or hiking there, I mean he is your best friend and before you moved you guys were inseparable, why are you hiding?"

"Wow Joe, you're being very deep today," I wiggle my eyes at him and he trys not to laugh but fails and he falls down and sits on the floor. "I just…I don't know, I mean of course I'm happy for him, he's found himself someone he loves and someone who loves him back, he is my best friend and I am so happy for him." I was even trying to make myself believe it and Joe noticed.

"O yeah, that's it. He loves her, she loves him there going to live HAPPILY EVER AFTERRR…keep dreaming Bridge, and even I know that's only partially true." I didn't understand what he meant by that last comment but I decided to ignore it and him and jump up and lock myself in my bathroom. It took about 15 minutes before I heard him leave my room and I ran out and grabbed my phone that was ringing again for the 3rd time since I was in the bathroom. 'Kevin cell' "figures," I muttered.

"Kevvy, thanks so much for the ticket…CANT WAIT to get back home," I hope he heard every ounce of sarcasm that that comment was drenched with.

"Aww I'm glad, now all I have to do is make sure you actually get on the plane, I know I hired Joe to do it, but he's scared of you and I know you have ways to make him back off, "he laughed and I knew he was thinking of the time in high school where I beat Joe up cause he didn't believe me that I could…lets just say Joe doesn't mess with me anymore!

"Ha! I didn't think of that, o man now I've got to start plotting, kevvy I need to call you back."

"Ha-ha Bridge very funny, now seriously I booked it a few weeks early so you can be here for all the festivities" I twirled my finger "and then dress fittings and…"

"Wait, what? Dress fitting what the heck are you talking about Mr. Jonas" My eyes were bulging, its bad enough I have to attend, now I'm in the wedding. What the hell.

"O well I was figuring…since you're my best friend, I know its not traditional and I know Joe and Nick are going to be ticked but I was you to be my…best girl?" He even sounded unsure of what he was asking.  
I was shocked, what does that mean, is that allowed.

"Uhh…are you sure? I mean Joe is probably dying to be up there on your right side and I don't think I could throw you a bachelor party unless you wanna go do something girlie?" I kept trying to come up with more excuses but I had nothing, oh no!

"No I'm serious," oh no, he is dead serious now, "I don't think I could get married without you there by my side." He sounded so sincere.

"Let me think about it…ok?"

"Of course Bridggy, and thanks I don't know what I would do without you." Tears started welling up in my eyes, crap!

"Well I gotta go, need to start packing before Joe steals all my luggage, Ill call you later."

"Alright, see ya soon Bridget! I can't wait!" I could hear the happiness in his voice and then the line went dead.

It was the day I was leaving, I made sure the apartment was cleaned up and everything was all set, I double checked again and again before Joe shoved me out the door and into the cab. I tried not talking to Joe, and I think he understood because he kept looking at me and smiling and then turning away. The plane ride was LONG, way too much time for thinking. Joe had fallen asleep and his head was perched on my shoulder. There was an announcement that we had landed and I punched Joe and he whined, so I did it again until his eyes opened. We grabbed our stuff from the bins above our head and headed towards the front of the plane, to the exit, to where Kevin would be…with Veronica, oh my god what have I gotten myself into. We walked off and I see a puff of curly hair and then I'm tackled by Nick the boy's younger brother.

"Bridgetttt man I missed you!" Nick exclaimed!

I smiled and ruffled his hair which got me a dirty look, he moved onto Joe and then there standing in front of me was my best friend. I walked right up to him and gave him a hug he held onto me and I started to fall into him right before I pulled away and looked up at him.

"So where is the lovely bride to be?" He looks me in the eyes and I try to tear mine away 'look at Nick and Joe or the airplanes' but I cant.

"She had a manicure appointment she told me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't be here but she cant wait to meet you tonight." He smiles and I decide I need to be further away from him.

I turn to the other two brothers who are laughing at something, "So Nick how are you?? I missed you, no little brother to pester only a big baby" I say looking at Joe. Joe sticks his tongue out and we head to baggage. We were silent on the way home and as soon as we walked into the Jonas house Joe screamed, "MOMMY IM HOME!" I laughed and heard Denise laugh and come around the corner and pull Joe into a hug. She looked up and saw me and let go of Joe and walked over to me.

"I see how it is mom, ditch me for the girl," he attempted to sound hurt.

Denise wrapped me in one of her famous hugs and I felt as if nothing else was wrong at that moment. When she let me go I noticed everyone had walked away.

"I'm going to go find Kevin, I didn't get a chance to talk to him," I smile and she nods her head. I walk up the stairs and see that his door his closed, I walk up to it and just as I was about to knock it flys open and Kevin rams into me making us both fall to the ground.

"Holy crap Kev, can I at least get a warning next time your gunna trample me." He laughs and gets up from his straddling position that neither of us noticed and he offers his hand. I grab it and all of a sudden were in the middle of another hug. He smells the same I noticed and then I realized I need to pull away, and now. I pull away and we walk in his room.

I look around at the different things that have been added, there were some pictures with a beach blonde blue eyed Hollywood type girl, "that must be veronica" I point to the photo on his dresser. He nods and sits on his bed. I look at the other photos; him and his brothers, the whole family, the boys on a roller coaster, me and him on horses…then a picture I had to double take. There in the middle of all his pictures was a picture of us from 12th grade, he was sitting on the couch and I was in his lap and were looking at each other and were both laughing it looks like were about to kiss. I wondered why this photo was still around; I mean if I was veronica that photo would not be front and center. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. He looked sad and I could tell he was going to play dumb if asked, but I had to try.

"Kevvy, what's wrong?" He looked up at me and tried to smile.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're here Bridget! Thanks so much for not bailing on me."

"Hey, what are best friends for right?" I put my hand to his cheek and made him look me in the eyes. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Kev, you're my best friend and if you need me I'm here! Always!"

He smiled and put his hand over mine, "thanks." We sat like that for a few minutes before Joe busted through the door and my hand fell to my lap.

"POOL TIME KEV AND BRIDGE BATHING SUITS NOW!" Joe screamed and I looked at him like he was retarded.

"I have to unpack, you guys go have fun." I stood up and headed to the door, Joe moved and I walked into the hallway towards my room.

I looked out the window and saw the boys wrestling in the water and throwing Frankie (there youngest brother) around. It took me about 15 minutes to unpack but I didn't feel like going swimming so I decided to take a nap.

I dozed off quickly and didn't wake up till I heard a faint "Bridggy, wake up," I opened my eyes and noticed it was dark out, I saw Kevin standing next to my bed. He sat down and shook me, "WAKE UP."

I pulled the cover over my head and turned the other way, bad choice. Next thing I know my blankets are torn off me and thrown on the floor and then I have Kevin straddling me tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

"OK IM UP!" He looked at me suspiciously and shook his head. He was about to say something when the door opened and in walked the same bleached blonde from the picture. Kevin jumped up from his compromising position and turned on the light which made me whine.

"Bridget I would like you to meet my fiancée Veronica." Veronica gave me a once over and walked towards my bed and extended her hand. I shook it and she smiled.

"So you're the best friend I hear so much about!"

I smiled "I guess that's me, and don't believe anything he told you he's a liar...unless it's good, then its true!" I smirk at him and he chuckles.

Veronica fakes a laugh and I could tell she seemed intimidated. "Well I have to run Kevo Ill see you in the morning. Love you" She kisses him, longer than usual I suspect because even Kevin looks like it should have been over with. She walks out waving bye and I return the wave. I wait till I hear the door slam.

"Kevo...bah hahhah!" Kevin looks at me, squints his eyes and the next thing I know he's on top of me again tickling me to death.

"OK UNCLE, I give" He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. I move to where I'm sitting right next to him.

"she seems…nice?" I try to sound sincere.

"You hate her don't you; you think she's not my type." He looks like a wounded puppy.

"I never said that Kevin and why does it matter! You love her and that's all that matters," I can't believe I'm pep talking him. Gah! He looked at me and actually seemed shocked at what came out of my mouth.

I laughed, "ok well that was my wisdom of the day so I think its time to go back to sleep!"

He shook his head and stood up and grabbed my blankets off the floor and fixed them back on my bed. He started to walk out the door when he suddenly turned back towards me.

I looked at him questionly, "did ya forget something?"

"Is ok if I lay in here with you?" I was shocked at his request, I mean it wasn't unnatural us in the same bed, we used to always sleep in the same bed, if either of our moms couldn't find us they just went to the others bed and there we would ALWAYS be.

He looked at waiting for my response, 'oh my god I left him hanging' I think to myself. "of course Kev, you know you don't need to ask," I chuckle.

I see him smile as he turns off the light and walks towards my bed, I scoot over and he slides in next to me. He turns on his side so were face to face; I can tell he's thinking about stuff because it looks more like he's looking through me than actually at me.

"Do you ever wonder what would of happened if we actually had a successful relationship?"

WHAT? Is he serious, why did he just ask me that? I wanted to say ALL THE TIME, but I don't know if that's what he wanted to hear. "Umm… you know I have, but I'm not sure as to what you mean kevvy, are you ok?"

He fakes a laugh, "of course, I was just wondering…we should get some sleep we have to find you a dress. Goodnight Bridggy." He leans over and kisses the tip of my nose. I cuddle into his chest and fall fast asleep.

"Bridget, Kevin wake up…Veronica is on her way." I feel Kevin shoot up and meet his mom standing on the side of the bed.

He walks out of the room and I see Denise smile at me before she follows his lead. 'What the heck was that last night, that felt different than any of the other million times we had slept in the same bed.' I jumped up and hurried to take a shower and get ready.

By the time I was dressed and downstairs, everyone else was all ready and chatting amongst themselves.

"So how'd you sleep last night Kevo? Did ya miss me?" I saw him glance at me quickly as did Denise, Joe and Nick. Thankfully Veronica's eyes were glued to Kevin's face. He smile and told her something about how it wasn't the same without her, blah blah, I had zoned out and became amazed at my breakfast.

We headed out to the store, Veronica was called away 'thank goodness' and it was just me and the boys. We ended up in this chic dress store and Joe and Nick quickly found their perment seats next to the mirror.

Kevin started walking through the store pulling different kinds of dresses off the rack and handing them to me. After the pile was taller than me he ushered me into the dressing room.

The first 3 I tried on looked horrible I didn't even walk out. Then I tried on this black chiffon dress, the top was all bunched up and had lace and designs on it, the sleeves went off my shoulders. The bottom was layered and had a pretty high slit. I thought if it wasn't a wedding this dress would be amazing to get a date! I walked out and spun around in front of the mirrors. I looked at the guys and each one of them had their jaws on the floor. "wow" they all said at the exact same time, it was kind of creepy!

I laughed and walked back into the dressing room and tried on the next one, instantly I knew this was THE ONE! It was solid black and strapless. Off while fabric that had a flowery design ran down the two sides, and there was a piece of black ribbon that ran criss cross from the top of my ribs to my hip on the sides also. I had to double take before I walked out.

The boys were whining for me to hurry up, Joe was whining that he was hungry 'when is he not'. I walk out and Kevin's eyes budge out. "holy crap Bridge." Nick and Joe smile and nod there heads.

"this is the one!" I exclaim and all three boys agree!

Kevin buys the dress even though I fought with him not too but he is stubborn.

We head to our favorite pizza place and we all share a pizza. The rest of the day was a blur of more wedding details and thankfully no time with veronica.

I get back to my room and hang the dress in my closet. I plop on the bed and cuddle into my blanket. I must have been out of it because I didn't even hear anyone come in. I felt my bed lower on the side my back was facing and I felt an arm envelope me and pull me closer. I knew it was Kevin, as weird as it sounds, I just knew.

He moved his head closer and whispered goodnight too me. I heard his breathing steady and I knew he had fallen asleep. I cuddle into him and pass out.

I feel Kevin jump up and I turn around to see Veronica standing in my doorway. 'Oh crap' I think. I see tears in her eyes and I hear her running down the stairs.

"shit" Kevin mutters and follows her down. I hear screaming but it's distant and I can't hear specific words. I see Joe walk in and look at me like 'what did you do now?'

"She seems…pissed?" I laugh and Joe sits next to me on the bed.

"Was he still in here when she came in?" Joe asked me. I nodded and he started laughing.

I looked at him wide eyed, "what's so funny?" He shakes his head and starts cracking up again. By the time he settles down I hear the front door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs. Me and Joe share looks of puzzlement. Kevin walks in the door and looks at Joe, Joe got the hint and he got up and walked out of the room.

"So what happened?" I asked him as he took over Joes spot.

"Well she's pissed…" I looked at him like 'duh'…"and she said she couldn't believe I would do that too her, and I told her nothing happened that we were just sleeping, that we have slept in the same bed almost our whole lives."

I nodded.

"She said it didn't matter, I'm not engaged to you, I should've been in her bed and I'm horrible and an ass and she hates me."

"WOW! Hate, that's harsh." He laughed, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What??"

he looked me in the eyes, "you wanna hear something funny, do you know what she asked me?" I nodded my head, of course I was curious.

"She asked me if I loved you and of course I said yes, I mean you are my best friend." I didn't understand where this was going so I just nodded and waited for the rest.

"And she looked at me and said no you idiot, do you LOVE her, like the way you would love a girlfriend." I was shocked, is she crazy? Were just friends. He continued talking, "I didn't get what she meant and I didn't know what to say, I guess she took my silence as her answer or something because she scoffed at me and walked away giving me the hand, you know like in elementary school…it was insane."

I was so confused, why didn't he tell her no? Why did he have to think of it? Does he love me like that, no that's crazy. I looked up from my thoughts and he was staring at me.

"are you going to say something?" he asked.

"Umm, sorry I was trying to take that all in, she is crazy if you ask me." I smile and he laughs.

Just then Denise walks in and asks Kevin what just happened and while he told her everything he just told me I continue with my crazy thoughts. I hear Denise ask him why he didn't answer her and I wonder if she can read my mind. I look up at her and she is looking at me 'o crap, did she say something to me?' Then I hear Kevin respond, I need to focus, I want to know too.

"I…I just didn't know what to say, no one has ever asked me that. I mean of course I love her…" he looks at me…"you…but I had never thought of how much."

Denise nods and smiles and heads out the door. 'Wait, was that an answer, that didn't help, I'm so confused.'

Kevin looks at me quickly and when we lock eyes he hurries and looks away, he stood up and walked to the door and then out. I was shocked I didn't know what to do. Did he just admit without saying so that he loved me?

Joe walked back in and sat next to me. "I heard all of that."

I looked at him with a smirk, "did you have a glass to the wall again?"

He chuckled, "No the door was open."

I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. I kept my head on his shoulder, "did you get an answer from what he said, because I am so confused right now Joe?"

He pushed my head up and looked me in the eyes, "I think Kevin loves you with all of his heart and I'm surprised he had room to even consider loving Veronica." He paused, "Do you love him…like that?"

I sat there for a second; I don't think I had ever thought of that, do I? I mean we didn't even work out for the month we dated in high school. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I don't think I've ever thought about it."

Joe nodded, "exactly." Wow I was confused.

The next couple of days were crazy. Kevin was avoiding me and I was avoiding him. Veronica came over a couple times but every time she saw me she walked the other way and muttered things under her breathe.

They continued to fight every time they were together and if I was in ear shot I always heard my name. By the end of the week, with 4 days till the wedding they were still fighting and I saw less and less of both of them.

Thank goodness for Nick and Joe or I might've left and just went back home. For them being guys they were amazing help to talk with, who woulda thought?!

It was now 2 days till the wedding and I had no idea what was going on? Were they still getting married, are they even talking, does he hate me, why did I even come? I must have been lost in thought cause I didn't notice Kevin walk in my room, he coughed and made me jump.

He chuckles, "hey you."

I look at him and smile, "hey stranger."

He walks toward my bed and sits next to me. I wait for him to talk and I didn't have to wait long. "sorry ive been missing for so long, I had to straighten everything up with veronica and you know all that stuff."

I nod and look towards my lap, I did not feel like looking at him.

"Well the wedding is still on, I wanted to let you know." I look up and he looks tired he has bags under his eyes.

"oh well that's good!" I try to sound pleased.

"Bridget…" uh oh this doesn't sound good…"I cant have you as my best girl, joe is going to be my best man, and im so sorry cause I really need you up there with me but veronica said no."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I looked down just in time as a tear slipped down my cheek and onto my arm. "No…don't worry about it Kevin, I totally understand."

I can tell hes looking at me, but I refuse to look up. I feel him get up and I hear my door click shut. At that moment the tears poured out, I cant believe this, what have I done.

I grab my laptop and start searching for tickets back to Florida. I book the next avaible flight and start packing my bags. It was almost 9pm and I knew everyone else was heading to bed, they had a lot to do.

I walked to Joes room and saw the door was open, I knocked on the wall and he looked up at me. He must of knew I was crying cause he jumped up and hugged me.

"I have a favor to ask of you and please don't try to talk me out of it, its all set already." He nods and I ask him if he can take me to the airport. He looked shocked but he didn't say anything and just nodded. I hug him and thank him and head back to my room to get my stuff.

Joe helped my bring my stuff to the car, I noticed Kevins car was gone 'thank goodness.' I did not want to deal with that.

We rode to the airport in silence and I thanked god Joe was so understanding. When we got to the entrance Joe helped me bring my stuff to the curb.

"Have a safe flight Bridge, I really wish you wouldn't go, Kevin is going to FLIP, please don't go." I knew he was trying so hard but I knew I had to.

I gave him a hug and told him that im fine, its just time for me to go back. Everything is going to be fine, 'even I didn't believe that.' He nodded and watched me walk through the doors.

**Kevin's point of view**

I couldn't believe I just revoked my best man or in my case girl position from my best friend. She wouldn't even look at me, im such a horrible friend.

I drive to veronicas even though I wish I had stayed and hugged Bridget and told her everything was going to be OK! I get to her house and tell her that I told Bridget, I could of sworn I saw her smirk. 'God 

she can be such a witch sometimes.' We head off to bed and I make sure im turned the total opposite way of her.

I wake up before her and head out, I needed to talk to Bridget, I still cant believe I even left things as I did.

I walked into my parents house and it was quiet. I knew everyone was going to still be sleeping. Our wedding was tomorrow and it was taking a toll on everyone.

I walked up the stairs and saw that Bridgets door was open. 'that's weird.' I walk in and shes not there, I look around and notice the room is empty. 'Oh man, wheres her clothes,' I look around and her suitcase is gone, I open the closet and the only thing hanging is her dress I had bought for her. "Shes gone?" I muttered and punched the closet door.

I run to Joes room and bang on the door. I walk in without waiting for a response and he was still laying there with his eyes closed.

"where is she Joe?"

He popped one eye open and asked me who.

"Who? Are you serious Joe, where the hell is Bridget?"

His eyes shot open and I could've sworn he muttered "shit".

I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"well…uhh… shes…" he looked at his alarm clock…"back in Florida by now."

"WHAT, what the hell is she doing in Florida, my wedding is tomorrow, why did she leave, how did she get there?" I was getting pissed off and Joe could tell.

"Well that's where she lives Kev, and Im pretty sure she KNOWS its your wedding tomorrow…" he paused…"she wouldn't tell me and I brought her."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me…wait…did he say he brought her 'I oughta punch him'.

"You brought her Joe, do you ever think, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell her NO?" I screamed. I was so riled up I hadn't noticed Nick walk in and stand next to me.

"Uhh well Kevin she was upset and I knew why and I understood her reason of why she wanted to leave, and im pretty sure she didn't want you to know."

Nick kept looking back and forth at us bickering before he adding his two cents. "Kevin, Joe did the right thing, if you were in his position you know you woulda helped out a friend in need." I looked at him like he was crazy, what the heck is everyone turning against me.

I stormed out of the room and down to the kitchen. My mom was sitting there at the table, she looked up at me when I walked over.

"Good morning Kevin, so tomorrows the big day." I look at her like shes crazy.

"Shes gone," is all I could muster up to say.

"Who? Did Veronica leave you??"I look at her unsure of what to say the only thing running through my mind was 'I wish' o man I am a horrible person.

"NO MOM, BRIDGET LEFT…shes gone, she went back to Florida." I sat down on the chair next to her and saw her eyes widen.

"WHAT? Why did she do that? Paul Kevin Jonas what did you do?" I looked at her baffled, was she mad at me?

"I, uhh, I just told her that Veronica asked me to tell her that she cant be my best girl…and that I was sorry."

I saw my mom shake her head and stand up and walk away from me, I couldn't understand what she was muttering but she seemed ticked off. 'what the hell, is everyone pissed off at me?'

**Bridget's point of view**

I arrived home and felt like a stranger in my own apartment. It felt so empty without Joe there, I was all alone and I hated it.

I threw my luggage in my room and fell on my bed and passed out.

I woke up and looked at my phone. It was 1pm, 'wow, I slept a long time.'

The I realized my missed call list. 15 missed calls, 10 voicemails and 20 text messages. "Back to reality."

I scrolled though my missed call list almost all of them were from Kevin except one from Joe and the other from Denise.

I went through my text messages next, Joe was asking me if I made it alright and then making sure I was alive since I didn't respond to his first text. Then Nick telling me to call him, hes worried and Joe is freaking out on him cause I wasn't responding. The rest were from Kevin most of them said hey and please call when you get this. Nothing of importance.

I went through my voicemails and it was the same as my texts. Joe was making sure I was alright, and Denise was telling me to call her. Kevin left the remaining and I could tell he had been crying, by the time I got to the last one all he mustered up was a "please" and then it went silent.

I needed a shower. By the time I got out there were about 5 more missed calls, all from Kevin and a text message from Joe telling me that if I didn't call or text SOMEONE he was calling the cops.

I laughed and started dialing Joes number, he answered on the first ring, "Jesus Bridget what the heck is wrong with you, I thought you were dead, were you ignoring me?"

I laughed and told him how I had just woken up and seemed unsure of my response but he said ok and then was silent.

"Hes right there isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said trying to act nonchalantly.

I really didn't want to talk to him but I knew I had to eventually. "You can give him the phone Joe," I could tell he hesistated.

"Bridget…" I heard a door shut and I knew Joe had left him alone.

"Yeah?" I heard him take a deep breath and sniffle,

"Im so sorry Bridge, Im such an ass, im not mad at you I know you feel you had too but I wish you hadn't." I wanted to cry again but I told myself to stay strong, and silent.

"Mmhmm," was all I could get out.

"Bridge…" I really wish my call had suddenly disconnected or something.

"yeah Im here, sorry." The line was silent, all I could here was his breathing, "maybe I should go Kev, you have stuff to do for tomorrow."

I must of said something wrong cause the next thing I know is that he was yelling.

"Are you serious Bridget…I have stuff to do for my wedding, the wedding that you aren't even going to be here for? I cant believe you."

I sat there shocked, 'is he serious', that's it. "YOU CANT BELIEVE ME KEVIN, you kicked me out of your wedding, you kicked your best friend out of your effin wedding that is TOMORROW." I must of shocked him cause I heard him take in a deep breath.

"Im sorry Bridget, I didn't want too, Do you really think I want to get married without you there by my side?"

I laughed, "Well it doesn't matter does it Kevin, cause you are there and you are getting married and I am here, why don't you call me after you get married…if your wife lets you, I mean she is already pushing us apart, whats a little bit more?"

I started crying and knew he was pissed at what I just said, "I cant believe you just said that Bridget…ugh…god, why do you have to be like this?"

I shake my head, I cant take this, "Kevin I have to go, ill talk to you later I guess."

It was silent and I thought he had hung up, "that's it? Your just gunna GO?"

I threw my pillow against the wall, "yeah I guess I am, have a great day tomorrow Kevin."

And I clicked the end button and held it till my phone turned off. I fell against my bed and let the tears fall.

**Kevin's point of view**

That did not just happen. She hates me, we just had a serious fight and she hung up on me.

I tried to call back several times but it went straight to voicemail, she turned off her phone. I walked out of Joes room and went downstairs where my mom was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder. She ruffled my hair and told me everything was going to be ok.

I popped my head up and looked up at her, "do you really mean that, I mean are you 100 sure? Because I'm not." She looked at me and nodded.

"She hates me mom, I yelled at her for a dumb reason and she yelled back…she hung up on me…oh my god, what did I do?"

My mom looked kind of shocked at my confession, "Kevin you are getting married tomorrow, you need to think about that."

I didn't understand what she meant, of course I knew that, I'm not retarded.

"Mom, does it look like Veronica is pushing me away from Bridget?" I saw her chuckle.

"Of course she is Kev, she is intimidated, she knows that if Bridge is there that you wont ever have that connection with her."

'Oh no!' What have I done. "Mom I have to go talk to Veronica, ill be back in a little bit."

She smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead.

I ran to my car and headed to her apartment. I walked in and saw her on the couch watching tv and flipping through a gossip magazine.

She turned when I shut the door and she smiled, "hey baby!" She continued to look at me all cheery, 'can she really not tell that something is wrong, Bridget would be forcing me to tell her what was wrong…Bridget, man I wish I could talk to her.' I sat down next to Veronica and she continued flipping the pages, looking up at me and just smiling.

"Veronica…" she looked up …"why did you not want Bridget to be in our wedding?"

She put the magazine down and faced me, "well silly cause first off your best man is supposed to be a guy and it just isn't normal for it to be a girl, and I figured since she was the reason we had been fighting it would've been easier."

I wasn't liking her answer it sounded fabricated and fake, "Does she intimidate you?"

She looked shocked at my accusation, "Kevin why are we talking about this, WE are getting married tomorrow and I do not want to sit here and talk about another woman with you."

She was getting pissed, 'good'.

"No, I think this is the perfect time to talk about this, I mean shouldn't we get everything out in the open before we get married?"

Her eyes grew angry, "NO KEVIN, I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW, please lets just go get something to eat or go to your parents."

I could tell she was dodging my original question, and it was ticking me off. "Veronica, are you intimidated by my best friend?"

She scoffed and began her rant…"You want to know the truth Kevin, yes I am. When we began our relationship and I realized your best friend was a girl I thought it was weird, things like that don't usually last. But you guys have lasted for so long, so I figured if she was your best friend I would get used to her. She lived in FL so that was a plus to me. I saw the pictures of you guys together all over your room and your parents house, everyone loved her. How am I supposed to get close to your family when they already have a favorite…" she took a deep breath and I was shocked, " then I meet her and she was…perfect, I mean she is you in girl form and I knew that's why you guys are best friends. I guess I didn't realize how close you were though till I walked in on you guys in the same bed. I had never seen two people be so comfortable with each other and not be together. I know you don't admit it, but you do love her and I know that and I feel that I will never control most of your heart cause its all taken by her and I don't even think YOU know that Kevin."

She looked me in the eyes and I blinked away tears, "Veronica…im sorry."

She looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, "Youre right, she controls my heart, my whole heart, I guess I never realized it but I gave her my heart a long time ago and I never got it back."

She was crying but I felt better somehow. "You are an amazing woman, and I think there is someone out there who can give you there whole heart and that is what you deserve, but im sorry, I cant be that guy and I wish I had realized that before."

She looked shocked and I stood up and walked towards the door. She jumped up and ran to the door way to block the exit.

"No no no, you are not leaving me Kevin, Its ok I don't need your whole heart…" I tried to push her out of the way…"please Kevin don't do this to me, I love you!" I looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and opened the door and walked away.

**Bridgets point of view**

So today was the day, I hadn't heard from anyone, well maybe cause my phone was still off. I had decided to keep it off today, I didn't want any details of the wedding.

I sat on my couch and turned on the tv, there was nothing on so I was just flipping through channels. I decided that I should eat something and I remembered that I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet.

I called the Chinese restaurant down the street and ordered my usual.

I continued looking through the guide and I saw that the notebook was on, I decied on that and got comfy while I waited for my food.

About 20 minutes later my doorbell rang, I jumped up and grabbed the money I had on the counter. I opened the door and dropped the cash.

That was definitely not what I had ordered; there was no Chinese food or any food at all at my door. There standing in front of me was Kevin.

I stood there speechless, "what are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to attend?"

He looked at me not saying anything, what is wrong with him.

"Kevin, are you ok?" He shook his head and I moved over and he walked in and headed towards the couch.

I picked up the money that I had dropped and closed my door, I stood at my counter and looked at him sulking on my couch, 'what am I supposed to do?' There was a knock on my door and I grabbed the money again, this time it was my food and I paid and put it on the counter, ill eat later.

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch and looked at him, he had his head down and he was breathing heavy.

"Kevin, are you alright, whats wrong?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "did you know that you are the only one that ever knows if something is wrong with me, the only one who asks and makes me answer?"

I didn't understand where he was going with this. I wonder if anyone knows he is here, I grab my phone and power it on.

"Bridget…" I look at him… "im so sorry, im sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have blamed you it was all my fault." He looked horrible, I moved closer to him and he put his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair.

He was silent and I thought he had fallen asleep on me. But he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, 'Oh man, his eyes look so sad.' We sat there staring at each other not saying anything but at the same time saying so much.

He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a stray tear I hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Bridget…" I pulled away from his hand, I need answers and I needed them now before I fell apart.

"No…Kevin, what are you doing here? Does anyone know you're here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married, what happened? I need to know Kevin please tell me whats going on?" I tried so hard to be strong, he looked away before he started to talk.

"Well… I needed to talk to you and your phone was off…" I laughed thinking that he flew all the way here just cause my phone was off…"Umm, I told Joe so im pretty sure everyone else knows, and no im not because she is not the right person." I realized what he said and I felt bad.

"Aww Kev im sorry, are you ok? What happened?"

He looked at me and in all seriousness said the one word that shocked me to my core…"you."

I didn't know what he meant, what did I do? Is he still mad at me?

"Kevin if you cancelled your wedding cause I wasn't going to be there im going to fell awful."

He laughed which confused me, "that's not it, Bridget I couldn't not get married cause you weren't there, I couldn't get married cause it wasn't you."

Did I just hear him right? What does that mean? I think my heart just stopped, what the heck is wrong with me?

He must've noticed the confusion in my face because he turned so we were face to face. "Bridget, you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. But Bridget…I…I… love you and I mean more than just friends."

'Holy shit!'

"Kevin, what are you talking about?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he just told me he loved me, what am I supposed to say.

"I'm telling you that I love you and I mean as more than friends, you have my heart Bridggy and you have the whole thing and I don't think id want it any other way."

I knew I felt the same way but being just friends I had always pushed those feeling deep down.

I was trying to comprehend everything he just said to me when he made a movement and then next thing I know his lips were on mine. He kissed me softly and pulled away enough to look me in the eyes, I was stunned, my heart was pounding, this felt so right.

"Bridget, are you ok?" He looked worried, I nodded my head and moved the few inches towards his face and returned the kiss this time more passionately and lasting a bit longer.

He looked at me and smiled, "I love you Kevin!" He stood up and picked me up and spun me around in my living room.

Where do I end my story? My name is Bridget and today I got an invitation to my best friends wedding. I should be thrilled right? I can say I am most definitely thrilled.

See my best friend is Kevin and today my best friend is getting married. I have known him my whole life and today I am going to promise my best friend that I am going to spend the rest of MY life with him.

Yes, I am marrying my best friend today, and let me tell you, I wouldn't have it any other way. He is my life and he has had my heart since I was four years old.

As I walked down the aisle and I see Kevin standing there with his brother Joe, Nick and Frankie on his side all smiling towards me, I know that this is perfect! I pass his mom who had tears in her eyes; I knew she was happy; she had been planning our wedding since we had met!

See we were just friends, but everyone knows that just never works, but for us it most definitely did and in the best of ways! The wedding went by so fast and I couldn't stop the butterflys, this was real, we were really doing it!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Kevin lifted my vail and kissed me softly, everyone erupted into clapping and shouting!

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle towards the limo.

We were at the reception when it came time for our dance, I had left it up to Kevin to surprise me with a song. We were standing in the middle of the floor with all of our family and friends surrounding us when the song started I knew instantly what it was and I looked up into his eyes and smiled…

**_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_**

**_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_**

**_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_**

**_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_**

**_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_**

**_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_**

**_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends_**

He sang along with the song while I just smiled up at him knowing this was definitely OUR song.

I saw Joe nudge Nick and them smirk at each other, I chuckled and put my head on Kevins shoulder and gave into the moment.

This was the beginning of forever and I couldn't be more excited with how my life was ending up!

My best friend is now my husband and we would be together forever!


End file.
